


I'm In Here With You

by Thisuserisdeadinside



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Haunted mansion, Ipliers, Mark Fischbach Egos, Other, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, TeamIplier - Freeform, The Mansion - Freeform, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisuserisdeadinside/pseuds/Thisuserisdeadinside
Summary: Damien and Celine had left with your body... a long while ago. The passing of time was a bit difficult to tell within your mirror prison, time moving past. The thing that haunted the Mansion still wandered the grounds, in search of someone else to corrupt. You didn't hold a grudge against anyone that was there at that night, but you wanted out. You wanted to feel sensations again.Someone shows up, and things might go off track from there, starting with an old friend.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've had this in my head for a while and I wanted to get this down written out. I hope you enjoy!

You felt as if you were floating in space. Most of your senses were dampened from being trapped in this goddamn mirror. Your perspective showed the front door almost exclusively, a few other things in your view. You could leave the mirror occasionally, but you chose not to.

Whatever made the events here happen still wandered the house during the nights. It never fully left, although parts of it left with everyone who escaped this mansion. Damien, Celine, and William were affected the most, which was most of the reason they acted like that. That was why you were killed, and why they left you imprisoned.

You wanted to leave, though. Wandering the house with that thing wasn't an option, and even if you did, you weren't able to leave the premises. Whatever was left of your soul had a link with the mirror keeping you there. You also had a quiet connection with your body, though. The link had faded over time, but it was numb now.

You floated around in the mirror, doing slow back flips as you thought about what could be going on in the rest of the world, looking around at the tables and decorations. Dust covered almost everything, but most of the things were in the same place as back them.

Your ears caught something other than the creaking and settling of this old house. You didn't know what something, but it was different. Distant, and quiet, but still not natural for this house.

You heard it again, this time closer. You listened silently, focusing on just hearing.

It was footsteps.

You panicked, eyes widening. The sun was already starting to set, and the dusk cycles were never very long. That means whoever the fuck that was out there could be here the same time the mansion was around.

'Shit.' That wasn't good. A whole replay of the deaths could happen. Nobody wanted that. You had to get them to let you in, and fast.

The door opened, revealing a dude in his early 20's walked in, swinging his head around the area with a flashlight in his hand. He quietly walked in, looking at the whole expanse of the area. He seemed a little over 5 and a half feet tall, with shorter brown hair and no facial hair.

You floated over to the edge of your mirror, placing your hand against the broken glass. Your spirit phased out of the mirror for a second, looking over to him and yelling, 'hey!'

He looked over to the mirror, before walking over to it. You phased back into it, following his movements with your eyes until he was looking straight at it. He raised his forearm up, wiping off the layers of dust that managed to coat most of the reflecting surface. His eyes widened, most likely staring intently at the red and blue aura surrounding the cracked surface.

You sent him a mental image of touching the surface so that you could fully talk to him. You could send ideas to beings around you, but not speak directly if the thing wasn't in contact with your prison.

He started reaching out, and you looked at the quickly darkening sky before the two of you were teleported into darkness.  
____________________________

You saw the man standing in front of you, his head looking around at his surroundings before he focused on you. Taking a deep breath, you begin to explain what you're trying to do. You wanted this to fully be his decision, unlike how rushed and uninformed yours was.

"I know this is confusing, but I need to you to consider something." You started, catching his full attention. "I need you to let me share your body with me. Like, have both souls in your mind."

He looked confused, trying to process the words that just came out of your mouth.

You continued, needing all of the time you could get while also answering some of his questions. "I am just a soul of a person trapped in the mirror you just touched. I was imprisoned there after some... unfortunate deaths at the manor here. There's still something sinister wandering this house, been here for a while. It's going to come in here and take over your body, essentially, without your consent." He nodded, absorbing everything thrown at him.

"I know this is sudden, but I Would like for you to let me in, instead. Most of the time, I would just be a helping voice from the back of your mind, unless you really needed my help and called for me, I could take control and give you some extra strength. Any questions?"

He paused for a second, before asking, "Why are you asking me? Couldn't you just do that on your own?"

You nodded, pleased that he was smart enough to ask that question. "You see, the reason I'm in this mirror in the first place is because I was presented a similar choice a long time ago, and that was my downfall. My decision was quick, I wasn't given much information, and the people offering that to me were being manipulated by the thing in this house. A body can only hold 2 main souls, and they were two of them. They walked off with my body, leaving me imprisoned. I wanted you to have a real choice unlike me, but I also want to get out of here, too"

He nodded, looking at the ground, seemingly weighing his decisions. You walked up to him, bringing up your hand.

"So what is your decision?" You asked, knowing the more time he spent here the darker it got in the real world.

He brought up his hand, grasping yours firmly in a strong handshake. "You got yourself a deal."

You smiled, letting go and bringing him into a hug, smiling. "Thank you, so much. I'll tell you some more details when I'm in your brain. Try not to freak out if you hear a voice in your head. By the way, I'm Y/N"

He chuckled a bit, and you smiled saluting him. "See you on the other side!"  
________________________

You floated out of the mirror, shooting towards him, or as you can now see already as Ethan from his memories. Your eyes widened, though, as you saw the manor reaching towards you. Scrambling, you flailed your limbs as if to go faster.

Inches from all the way finished, it brushed you. Not enough to take over, but enough to make it feel like it was able to change something. It finished, and you were in the expanse of Ethan's mind. You had just enough energy left to make than run towards the door, yelling, "Run!" Through his mind.

He flinched a bit, obviously not used to how a second voice sounded, but still continuing to sprint out the exit. He got off the property before slowing to a stop, panting from the exertion of running that long.

"What was that for?" He said out loud, still breathing hard.

You were slumped against a side of the expanse in his mind. Causing him to run and yelling immediately after transferring in took a lot out of you. "The manor thing was right next to you, it touched me a bit. We had to get out of there as soon as possible," you said tiredly, struggling to stay conscious.

You could tell he was worried, and his voice rang through his skull, laced with concern. "Hey, Y/N, you all right? you seem super out of it."

You nodded, muffling a yawn. "Yeah, I'm fine. Doing those things right after the other took a lot of energy, though." Your vision was fading in and out of black, signalling you weren't going to be awake for much longer.

"I probably won't be awake until tomorrow morning," you started, nodding off. "Don't talk about me to anyone yet, I still need to talk to you a bit more about a few things." You were losing hold of your own mind,, slipping out of thoughts.

"I suggest you do stuff with your friends while I'm asleep, though, as it will take a while after this sinks in to get adjusted.  
Your vision fades to black, and you hear Ethan mumble a, 'sleep well' before slipping off into dream land.


	2. Explanations & Some Fuckery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan talks with Mark and Tyler while your asleep, but he's wondering what all still needs to be explained. You wake up after a while inbetween filming stuff and explain stuff. Mark and Tyler pressure him because they're worried for him, and he's acting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! this chapter is going to mostly be in Ethan's POV to explain what it's been like for him. It's also going to be shorter than the first one, as I have less time to create and edit this because for once in my life I want SLEEP. Thanks once again for reading!

Ethan's POV

Having Y/N's presence in my mind was weird to say the least. I could feel that they were there, but there was nothing to fully confirm that since they weren't making any noises other than an occasional snore. It was weird when they were talking to him, too, but this was a completely different level that it was honestly a bit unsettling.

I decided to follow their suggestions, though, and set up a recording session with Mark and Tyler for some Markiplier Makes we had wanted to film for a while. I hopped in my car, starting it, before quickly texting in the group chat about it and driving off to my house. The drive was rather long, so I had time to contemplate some of the things Y/N said before passing out.

They said that there were a few more things to explain. What were those things? Maybe they were ground rules, or just a few perks of hosting another soul. What if they were downfalls, though? What if the reason they suggested to hang out with friends now was because afterwards I couldn't whatsoever?

I took a deep breath, regaining calm. They said the reason to hang out now was because it take a while to get used to another soul when the both of us were awake. Besides, Y/N would have mentioned that if I couldn't see anyone afterwards.

Another thing drifted into my mind, though. Why were they stuck in that mirror? When I talked to them in that dark expanse, They brought up vaugely that something bad had happened in that manor. What was it? I couldn't remember any news stories about that mansion, other than skimming over some sketchy-looking videos called Jim News. They did mention the same choice was given with two people, and they were imprisoned there. Was that on purpose, and who was it that left them?

One last question wandered into my mind as I pulled into my driveway and parked my car. What exactly was 'the manor' Y/N was scared of? it was obviously something sinister, was it the bad things in the house, or was there more? Was it the reason they were able to enter my mind in the first place? I guessed I'd have to wait.

I pulled up my phone, checking our group chat. Mark said they could come over to his place for a few hours and goof around and shit. I texted that I was coming, and shoved my keys into the ignition again before starting off in the correct direction.  
____________

It had been an hour since I had met Y/N in the manor, and I was already at Mark's house along with Tyler, and we were filming a segment now, when I felt a shift in the expanse of my skull. I continued working, though, and ignored it up until we had a bit of a break between filming.

'I see you took my suggestion.' Y/N rang from inside my brain, startling me. 

I flinched, pausing for a second before whispering, "Yeah, that seemed like the best idea."

They chuckled, amused by something, probably him. 'You don't have to say anything out loud, just direct your thoughts at me."

'Like this?' I try, hoping it would work. I would not want to always have to mutter like a crazy person.

They replied with a yes, and It got quiet for a second, and I decided to ask them part of what I'd been pondering on the way here. 'So, you said you had a few more things to explain to me?'

Y/N was quiet for a second, when my vision blurred and I was standing in the middle of a backyard I recognized as my own here in LA.

'This is what the inside of your head looks like Ethan," They started, sitting down off to my left. "This is your house, I assume?"

I nodded, looking at all the details. It was almost exactly the same, but my house and yard seemed a little bigger than the one I actually owned.

"There are a few things I need to tell you, actually. Just sort of some pros and cons, as well as my history." I nodded once again, giving them most of my attention while my hands fiddled with a rock from the ground.

"I'll start with cons, the bad things. First of all, I don't completely know how sharing your mind works, I only got to experience it for a few seconds. One thing I know, though, is that when you're worked up over something, some of my characteristics will show up on you. Most likely added abilities, and my aura will show up first, which is currently purple. That might draw unneeded attention, so we both need to try and subdue that."

I nodded, thinking about some situations when that would be problem.

"Now for the Pros. You'll heal faster than average person. When I'm fully in control, things like strength and endurance are set higher. You can also communicate with other people like you're doing now just by copying what you're doing."

I nodded, deciding to ask a few of my own questions. "So, what exactly happened at that manor, and what are some basic ground rules?" I asked, curious.

Y/N responded, "Ill tell you about my history when we have more time alone. For your other question, I won't bother you when You're talking to someone or recording, as long as you don't burst my eardrums or complain a lot when you're talking to me."

"Alright then! talk to you later!" I say, snapping back into reality with Mark and Tyler snapping in your face. I feel Y/N recoil at the sight for some reason, I decide to ignore it for now.

"I'm good guys!Let's get cookin'!" I say, smiling while bouncing up and down on my heels nervously.

I catch them share a concerned look, but they seem to leave it be, which I'm gratefulfor.

"Let's make dem Creme Brulees!"


	3. Spooper dooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and the others take a longer break for the Creme Brulee and everyone gets to go home and change if their clothes are too bad. Y/N explains what exactly happened at the manor, and Ethan understands now. Ethan gets spooped, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter here. I wanted to let you guys know that I might not update over the week (because school) but I may post once. Most of my updates will be on weekends during the middle of the night as that's really the only time period I have the free time to be able to write these. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, by the time I've finished writing the chapter I'm half asleep and manage to skim over a lot. Enjoy reading!

I sat in Ethan's mind, skimming over his memories to get to better know him. He was currently preoccupied with cooking some Creme Brulee for the video they were recording.

Seeing Mark's face for the first time in forever was unsettling to say the least. After only seeing new faces and the same being every day allowed for some of your old memories of the events to forcefully come back into your mind. Everything that happened, starting with his death.

You couldn't even tell if this was Damien's body, though. He seemed just like what was left of your memories of beforehand, Maybe Damien was wrong, or lying, when he told you Mark took over his body. It could've just been the manor doing so, or maybe his body was completely obliterated. Mark could have just been temporarily dead or knocked out of his body for a while, but he got to return later.

You couldn't really say anything, though. For one, it'd be risky doing that in general and getting exposed. Secondly, your memories were getting jumbled up, and that may have happened to everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if William or Celine and Damien even remembered what occured, after everything that's happened since then. The only reason you could remember was because you hadn't experienced much since then.

You continued looking through old memories, trying to understand what all had happened with the rest of the world while you were gone. Ethan was a part of Youtube, and called his channel 'Crankgameplays', entertaining thousands upon thousands of people on a daily basis. You also looked through his memories with Tyler and Mark to catch up in a way. They had a lot of... weird experiences, to say the least. 

You could tell you were getting Ethan a little too distracted, as bringing up memories for yourself made him remember them too. You stopped, just watching all the stupid shit they were doing. You smiled, recognizing why they had so many people watching them.

After a while of recording, they decided they'd take a longer break to let the creme brulee's chill. Ethan decided to head home and change shirts, and when he got finished, you pulled him back into his mind.

"Now is as good as any time to explain what happened," You started, gathering some of your energy to get ready, "Are you ready to see?" Ethan nodded, and you grabbed his hand and started sprinting at a fence.

"Y/N! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trust me!" You yelled back at him, and a portal appeared in front of the few of you. "Hold on!"

The two of you ran through the portal, tumbling out the other side just in front of the manor. "I'm going to show you my point of you, leaving out the unimportant parts."

Ethan nodded, before asking, "How is this happening?"

"I'm using my energy to project my memories, just changing a few things. Time is moving slower in here than in the real world, take your time."  
_____________________

"Wow." Ethan muttered, running a hand through his hair, sitting on the grass covered ground. "That's what really happened? I can't believe Mark or any of them would do that." He seemed distressed, and you didn't mean to do that to him.

"It wasn't really them." you said, feeling nostalgia. You sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug.

"It was only the manor. I forgive them. They weren't themselves." You let go of him, and the two of you stood up.

"Damien and Celine aren't around anymore." Ethan said, shifting uncomfortably.

You looked up in surprise. What did he mean?

"They're a single person, now. He's called Dark, Mark's evil alter ego. He's showed up a few times before, he's just a part of Mark's conscious, probably like you are with me."

You nodded, understanding at least partially what he was saying. That would explain why your connection with your body had gone numb.

You sat down, looking at Ethan. "You should probably leave now, It's getting close to the next recording session."

"Yeah." He said, and you were left to your own devices.

Ethan sat up of the couch, walking over to the counter where he left the keys to his car when he passed a larger mirror. He didn't pay attention at first, but backed up when he saw something weird. The two of you gasped, understanding what was happening.

The mirror showed Ethan, but he was different. A purple aura was blazing around him, and he was almost glitching, his skin seeming a little greyer than usual.

'Hey, Ethan, you gotta calm down. You're so worked up that you're bringing out my aura a bit."

He nodded, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening his eyes and looking back at his reflection. His skin was a little grey still, but it was mostly calm.

He went back to grab his keys, and the two of you drove back over to Marks.  
____________________

Ethan stepped out of the car, locking it and walking back over to the front door. He grabbed one of his keys from the ring, as Mark trusted him enough to have his own keys. He put it in the lock, unlocked it, and opened the door, walking into the front room.

It was eerily quiet.

Nobody was around that you could see.

"SCREEEAAAGH!"

Ethan freaked out and closed his eyes. You were suddenly in control for a second, and you teleported into the house a few feet from the doorway, turning around and opened your eyes, head whipping around for whatever the fuck that was.

'Uh, can I be back in control?' Ethan asked, obviously a bit uncomfortable.

'Sorry, yeah.' You apologized, letting go of the controls, and returning to the back of his mind. Ethan looked back at the door, your aura most likely still blaring around him.

"What the FUCK Ethan?"

Mark and Tyler were standing behind the door, most likely the ones who scared you guys, staring confusedly at Ethan.

"Uh,"

"I can explain-"

Mark said, "You better explain really fucking fast."


	4. Explaining to friends and a spooky warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gotta explain he got a spooky manor spirit in his head, and you show Mark and Tyler what happened. You come into contact that something was wrong about what you originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry my chapter descriptions are getting shittier as time goes on, I don't really know how to describe a chapter without giving away what happens, so they're probably going to be like that for a while. Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for reading and a few of you leaving kudos, it really means a lot to me. Enjoy! (Hopefully this chapter is a bit longer than normal)

Ethan, Mark, and Tyler sat down on a larger couch, the two of them seated on each side of Ethan.

"SO, Ethan." Mark said, "What the fuck was that!?"

They scooted closer, making the situation more uncomfortable.

"Your eyes deceived you? You're both so tired you halucinated the same thing?" Ethan said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sure, that's totally possible." Tyler mocked, scooting closer.

You watched from the back of his mind, ready to do something if needed. It seemed like these guys were really trustworthy, but you never really knew.

"I know enough about Dark to realize that was kind of like him. You got an anti you didn't tell us about?"

The two of them were uncomfortably close now, even if you weren't in direct view or first person. 

Tyler leaned close and whispered loudly, "It's free real estate."

Ethan snorted, bringing his hand onto his mouth to contain his laughter, failing miserably and falling off the couch from laughing too hard. You were laughing just as hard, and Mark and Tyler were cackling as well.

All of us laughed until we couldn't breathe, gasping for air while shaking like you were still laughing. Ethan wheezed, before sitting up and looking at them.

'It's your choice whether to tell them or not,' I said, still out of air, 'They're your friends and this is your life.'

Ethan smiled, happy that you were trusting him with how things would turn out. The both of you could tell this choice would greatly affect the future, but you weren't specifically sure for what.

'I'll tell them, I trust these guys with my life, I'm absolutely sure.' Ethan said to you, before standing back up and getting back onto the couch.

He waited until the guys seemed settled, before saying, "So, It's not really an anti or dark side, but another soul in my head."

"That makes literally no sense." Replied Tyler, Mark nodding to agree.

"Earlier today, I went to that manor about a half hour from my house, the one you said was unsettling," Ethan continued, Talking more to Mark in the last part, "They knew Dark before he was Dark, their name is Y/N."

Mark shifted, obviously uncomfortable for some reason. "They were trapped in this mirror since Dark was first created, before he merged with Mark."

'I could do the same thing I did with you, both of us would be pretty tired, though.' I offered, knowing it'd help out a lot.

Ethan let out a sigh, before announcing, "We can show you guys what happened then, from their perspective, if you're comfortable with that. The story includes you though, Mark."

Mark made a confused face, before agreeing. He probably didn't remember after all. Tyler agreed a second later, curious as to how Ethan teleported.

'All you have to do is make contact with the three of them, I'll do the rest.'

Ethan pulled them into a group hug with a goofy smile, saying, "Here we go!" Before passing out in the mindscape, having exerted yourself too much in that short amount of time.  
_____________________

You woke up to someone shaking you, and rolled out of their reach, before standing up a bit shakily and rubbing your eyes to dispel any sleep left.

Ethan, Mark, and Tyler were in the mindscape, talking and doing whatever. Tyler was standing a few feet away from you, obviously the one who shook you awake.

Mark sat down, Ethan standing next to him, and Mark ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh before muttering, "I can't believe I did all that, why can't I remember?"

You cleared your throat, catching everyone's attention. "Hi, I'm Y/N, the DA. Just remember what yoou saw is what I saw, I most likely missed huge parts of the story and what really happened."

You walked over to Mark, offering him your hand. "Maybe that wasn't really you, but I forgive you. You're not who you were then."

Mark smiled a bit, before tightly grabbing your hand to help hoist him up. When he did though, he stumbled a bit, a multi-colored aura flashing around him before it disappeared. He balanced out, and you let go of his hand and stepped back a bit.

You smiled, happy to have made up with him, before a hand suddenly rested on your shoulder, and you yelped, being startled, and jumped away a bit. Dark was standing there, red and blue aura flashing around him.

"Yo̟̤u̺̘ ͕̰sh̹ould̩̲̖n̪'̦̥t ͈ha͈ve̲ le̝̪̥f͚̰t ṱ̭̺he̖͉ͅ man̥o̤͉͍r." He said approaching you once again, aura flashing faster. "Da̜̰mie̱n ̜aṋd C̪̫̫eline̳ ̫͍a̪̪r̰̬e͍̰̖ ṉ̤̤o ̘m̜̻͖o̬̱ͅre̗,̮̳ b̞͍ṷ̼͇t I̻̯ s̜͔͉ṱill̙ ̞r͔̭e͍̤̳t̳̖̞ain͇͎ ̜̦ͅa f͇ew of͍͕̤ ̘̣͇their m̗e̲̻mo̱̼ries̲,̠̱ ͕t̫he͓ ͍̩most i̬̰̯m̹͚p̰o͙͎r̞ta͔͕̩n̦͎t o̱͇̤n̙͙ḛ̞͍s."

You tried to back up more, but he firmly gripped your wrist, hindering your movement. You saw Ethan, Tyler, and Mark approach, though, and felt yourself get a little braver.

"And why sho͟u͜ldn'̴t I have?" You asked, brightening your aura and standing up straighter. "Why did I have to be trapp̨ed in that fucking mirror?"

"Yo̳u͔ͅ w̲͇e̩̯̬r̯̩͍e t͔͈h̫̦̜e o̜nly̭̦ one͍̗̟ ̺̲̺k͎̲e̦e̦p̩̠in̯g ͈ͅit̪̲ ̟t̗̦h͚̙̫er̯e. ̤͚̤I̥̖f ̰it͙̱ h̭̞ad j̻͔͕ụ̺s̝̹̫t o͔̱n͉̯̟e̳̩ ̯̥̰p̟͔͙e̦̘̦r̝̞son͇̻ ͕l͖e̳̺̰f̩͔̭t t̬̪͎he͙͙̖r̻͚̱e̪,̥̟ i̖t ̗w̩o̰u̻̣͈ld͇̩ sṭa̩̺̘y.̹̞̖ B̳̭u̦͎̟t͇̦͉ n͓̭o̖ẉ̤̣ ̪yo̤u̮ ͇̞̰l̦e̟͔͙f̮̼t͍̺,̭̖ a̞̳̗n̘̤̜d it'̝s ̥̫͖fr̯͉e̱̼e̘̦̪ ̟t͉̫̹o̳͚̳ ̤c̣om̻e af̪͉ter̼ ̳̯̝us̹!"

"I'͂ͯm̓... sorry. I didn't know it was like that. That doesn't mean I would have lived the rest of my death inside that mirror against my will, though. I'm sure they're is something we can do."

Dark relaxed, and you noticed the other guys lose some of the tension they carried, though they still stepped forward to stand besides you.

"I'm sure there is, but I've never found a͉̼̬not̤̩h̙͖̗e̗̮r̺̣̻ wa̦y. It's probably still at the ma̮ͅno̝̥̬r, anyways. I'm s͍̘͓o̹rry̥, too."

Dark dissapeared, leaving the four of you alone. You looked over at them, grinning. "You want to fuck shit up? nothing we do here affects the physical real world..

"Fuck yeah!" they all grinned, and you sprinted in to grab paints to decorate the outside of the house.


	5. Something isn't the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking shit, editing, and they're is something a bit off.
> 
>  
> 
> S̸̹͐̃̏̄̈̎̅̽̆̏̒͘͝ȏ̷̖͍̼̻̞̝̦̝̪͔̺̙͈̔̈͂m̶̡̧̢͇̭̻̟͙̾̿̃̀̓͊̈́̈̀̄̄͐͘͜e̶̡͇̫̟̞̠͖̮̓̐͌̽̅ͅo̶̢̧̡̡̝̙̖͔͉̼͎̳̦̠̪̍̏͛̚n̷̜̣̮̟͕̥̍̏̀̋̆̿̏̂̕͝ȩ̵̡̛̦͙̻̩͕̙̗̹̇̈͆̅̓̆̕ ̷͍̯͚͎͉̗̈į̵̙̻̠̭̞̗̭͌̄̅͆̈̓s̵̨̘̄͛̇͝ ̵̨̜̩̗̦̖̝̰̋͛͘͝n̶̩̥̘͙͈̻͇̗̥͋̓͊͐̿̎͠ȏ̷̧͓̯̹̥̓̓͑̑̊̎̍̓̃̈t̴̡̡̺̩̻̪̹̻̘̱̦̝̒̎͌̇ ̶̯̞͖͈̥̏͂̆̈́͆͛̌̿̕t̵̼͇̞̠̥͈̥̥̍̽̏̽̇̏̍͐͌̒̍̕̕͜͠h̶̢̡͉͚̺̯͔̙́̎͒̿̅͑̇͆̈́̈́̑̍̀͌͘e̶̪͇̐̍̔̈̇͛̚͠͝͝ ̶̢̗̺͔̗̩̦̺͕̘̯̤̜͆͊̂͑͒̉͆̌̈́̿͗s̷͙̬̭͍̩͈͖̟̼̘͉̭̲̯͊̈́̈́́̌̀̿̅͋̇́̋̓͝͝ą̴̛̟̥̩̂̎̀̔̓͂̄͂̍͝m̶͎̆͋͋̄̈̂̍ͅe̴͇̦̤͆̏̔̔̍͜͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here! I hope you enjoy it, I've mulled over what I wanted to occur here after for a while. Thanks for reading!
> 
> also it's 4/20 guys-

The Ethan, Tyler, Mark, and you destroyed a few things in the mindscape, mostly goofing off and releasing tension. You relaxed, feeling the most comfortable you had in a while. Sometimes just doing random shit with people you know won't judge you is one of the best things to feel refreshed again.

What Dark had said unsettled you, though. Was the manor really coming after you? Was it even able to free-roam, or was Dark just lying, influencing you? Nobody really knew, and you didn't really want to mull over it at the moment. You just wanted to destroy some trees at the moment, just in the 'Kill everything' mood.

After a while, they had to go back and record videos again, and you decided to take a rest. Holding multiple people, especially other than Ethan, took a lot of energy, especially with Dark forcing his way into the scape.

Something about your sleep this time was off, though. Your vision immediately went black, and you felt as if someone else was there. Something else was in your body. What made this even more suspicious though, is that you never dreamed, ever since inside the mirror. you ignored it, though, just trying to regain your energy for the time being.  
________________

You awoke to Ethan driving back to his house, and when he felt you wake up, he started talking.

'Hey, you must've had a nightmare or something, you seemed really distressed, and you were saying almost-words, like mumbles.' Ethan said, sounding concerned.

'I don't know,' You say, thinking,' I was sleeping kinda weird, but I don't remember any nightmares.'

Ethan shrugged and the two of you just headed home, posting a video on his channel before falling asleep again.  
________________

Your sleep that nigh was off, the feeling from the nap beforehand only stronger. There was a constant buzzing sound in your mind, not Ethan's, and he probably noticed, but decided not to mention it. This went on for about another week, the feeling ony growing each night.

Today, Mark wanted Ethan, Tyler, and Kathryn over to help with editing and just to hang out some outside of 'work'. You headed over, but an unsettling feeling was in the pit of your stomach. You felt like you 'dreams' weren't just dreams, that they were a foreboding.

'Ethan, you might want to be attentive today. I can't tell what is going on, but something is.' He nodded, and you reached Mark's driveway. Mark and Tyler were in the computer room. Where all the computers were. You know.

The three of them talked for a bit, when Amy and Kathryn walked into the room. You squirmed, feeling uncomfortable for some reason. It wasn't that you didn't like them, It was just, something was off.

"Hey guys!" Kathryn said, overly happy. "How are you?"

The three guys donned confused faces, as Kathryn was never like this, even if she was extremely happy about something. Mark glanced over at Amy, and she just shrugged, mouthing something like, 'I don't know'.

Taking charge, Tyler asked, "Kathryn, are you feeling alright?"

She paused for a second, hesitating, smile faltering. "Nothing, I'm just really happy!"

Everyone in the room put on a face full of doubt. "Let's just start editing." Mark said, turning around to face his computer. Amy left, not usually a part of this, but Kathryn stood there, before walking over to a computer right next to Mark. She sat down and stared at the login screen, seeming confused. That was never her computer, she never switched, and she just acted weird in general, like she didn't know how to use it.

Ethan stood up abruptly, glaring at Kathryn. "Who the FUCK are you?" He asked, pointing at her. "You are not Kathryn, that's fore sure."

Mark and Tyler looked at Ethan a bit confused, not expecting for him to burst out like that, before standing up to confront her.

She turned around in her seat, letting out a sigh, eyes closed. "I honestly hoped you hadn't noticed." She said, her voice deepening, and an aura began forming. The sinking feeling in your stomach grew, you knew that aura.

'Ethan, let me take control. NOW' You say, wanting to protect him and everyone else in the room.

'Why?' He responded, voice shaking. You had never been acted like this before, except in the very beginning when they met in the mansion.

'Just. Do. It.' You demanded. 'This is for everyone's safety.'

He retreated into the back of his mind, and you took control, lowering into a slight crouch. You were in full control, and your eyes were black, aura blazing. You extended your fingernails into claws, and felt an energy hum through your body.

Mark, Tyler, and 'Kathryn' glanced over to you, 'Kathryn' ignoring you while the other guys seemed surprised. You were baring your sharpened teeth in a snarl, glaring at the imposter before you.

'Kathryn' continued. "But now that you know, I don't have to hide Ã̖̤͔̦͔̳̻͙̙̣͒͛̒͂̅͘͠͝͝n̡̡͚͎̺͉̰̜̝͉̈́̇̅̃̿̿͋̃͘͘y̧̺̪̻̯̮͚̹̘̪̋̍̈́̾̾̓̾̈́̿t̡̻̟̥̹̫̩͇͎̯̎̃̈́̀̓̈́̀́ĥ͉͖͈̖͚̫͖̮̯͔͗̔͆̆̈̌̚̚̚į̡̼̟͈̻̘̞̫̠̋͂͊͂͌͑͑͆̌͠n͉̦̩̲̲̱̞͓͉͎͌̀̏̑̅̎̈́̉̕g̮͖̝̮̰̹̣̞͙͙͊̌̇͋̊̌̌͗͆͌.̼̣͉̱͎͍̞̺̈́̓͊̆̄̾̎͋̚͘ͅͅ"

Her eyes snapped open, face forming a maniacle smile. Her eyes were pitch black. Her nails turned into long black claws. Dark, menacing horns formed on her head. Suddenly, two large bat-like wings unfurled from behind her, taking up a large portion of the room.

It was the mansion.

Mark and Tyler stepped back, Surprised by the sudden change. All of the air was sucked out of the room, and the temperature dropped several degrees. Mark was unsettled, probably vaguely recognizing them.

"The manor is possessing Kathryn." You said darkly to the two guys next to you, a low growling coming from the back of your throat.

It's demeanor changed, staring directly at Mark. "Ţ̹̣̣̲̭͍̮̀̈̑̔̈́̎͠͠ḧ̛̛̳͇̰̱̪̮͎́͊̄͆͗̀ͅĩ̡̢̛̥͙̗̞͖̘̂̾̓̋̿͛s̨͓̹̩̩̟̩̯̽̃̿͂̄́̚ ̡̧̺͓͔͈̻̞̾̿́̽͗̂͝ḧ̳̹̤̬̘͓̺͂͋͒̉̿̓̑͜o̟̹͈̭̹̩̞̼̍̊̔͗͗͆̌͝s̫̬̤̖̦̞̱̍̏̒͗̕ͅt̨̪̩̫̹̥̗̬̑̂̍̈́͊̚͠ ͍̜͖̖̳͚̬͋̍̄̑̈́̅̾͘ͅi̞̘͓̗̣̹͙͔̾̽͋̉̈͌͒̇s̢̨͍͉̟͍͎̐̿̇́̓̓̍̅͜ ̦̟̳̥̳͙̺͂̅̈́̇̑͑̋͋͜ő̭͓̩̯̮̭̻̦̐͛̌͐̕͝͝k̡̨̛͓̗̤̥͎̭̈̏̈́͋̅̌å̳̠̱̜̲̘͉̳͂͗̂͑͗͑y̢̨̪͙͕͓͚̻͊͊̆͊͗̅̾͝,̛͎͔͈͉̥̺͎͂͆̍̄̈́̿͠ͅ ͓̠̻̹͕̥͎̗̔̐͆̏̾̾͝b͍̥̗͈̩̥͆̀̒͂͊͜͜͝ų͎͇̝̯͍͎͕̈́̊̈́̓̅̑͛̊t̺̻̺͙͇͇̤̏͆̅̃̾̃̽͝ͅ ̱͍̟̩͍̖̣̎̓̅̒͛̄̅ͅĮ̟̤̖͇̰̜̹́͒̐̃͊̔͠͠ ̧̢̞̦̳̣̰̲̇̔͋̊̑̽̕͠n̨̖͎̱̬̮̥̫͛͊̄͑̾͒͑͌e̢̨̢̧̝̻̣̦͊͐͋̓̎̒̔̕ě̢̯̟̰̟͇͍̑̏̑͘͘͝ͅd͔̩̗̲͈̺͕̠̓̆̋͗͒̈́̿͝ ̢̛̻̰̳̥̼͎̱̏̈́̅̽͗̀͂a̢̤̤̩͍͚͉̍̿̆̅̇̄͘͝ͅ ̢̻̻̫͉͔̭͇̃̿̀͗̈́̈̒̋b̧͇͎̙̻͎͕͙̈́̍̽̍̀̂͘͝ę̧̛̱͍͙̠̬̻́̓̇̇̄͘ţ̧̛͚͔̻̗͕̤͌̓̐͐͆͛͠t̗͍̗̘̖̹͎͓̔̂̀̽̈́͂̚̕e͔̤̹̖̭̫̼͙̒̓͂͐̽̕͘ṛ̡̹͓̪͚̥̣̌̄̅́̿̂̿͝ ̧̛̺̭̱͈̤͚̇̓̽̑̇̎̉͜ȯ͉̙̝̘̤̭̺͇͋͋̓̉̈̐̈n̡͔̜̱͓͈̺͈̓̏̃̔̔͋ȩ̗̖̪̘̠͓̻̉́̎̆̏͛̚͝,̧͎̳̯̤͍̤͇̅̎̍̊͂̓̔͛ ̭̣̩̖̯̝͇͙̑̔̍̄̽̍̚͝s̲̘̜͖̗̘̫̺̓̆̿̅̄̓͝ŏ̳͍̳̦̯̼̬̄̎͒̂̋̾͜͝m̲̟͎̦̳̮͍̄͂̈́̑̉̒͐͂͜e͚͙̗͇͙͈̦̮͗̓̇̽̿̾͆͝o̫̰͚̯̩̭͇͐̓́̐̾̽͛̅ͅn̹̱̜̫̫̤̙̰̐̎̈́̋̕̚͘e̡̠͔͙̩͓̪̮͗̓̍̓̇̓̂.͈̪̹̣̞̺͙̭͌̉̊̏͑̍̃͘.̣͉̻̫͉̼̠̱̑̅̎̃͂͛̃͑.͖̻͇̻͓̝̙̠̂͊̎̃̃͋̾͝ ̡̛̠̟͓͕̝̝̙̃͗̇̕͘͝ş̥̩̖̺̜͔͈̌͒̈́͋̕̚t͈͙̜̘̦̠̫̦̔͒̾̽̈́́̔͗r̨̡̯̗͚͕͓̤̀̈͆̇͗͋̈͘o̢̡̪̜͓̱͒͂̍̌͛͘͜ͅn̢̡̳̪͚̩̯̬̾̌͂͂̑̒͋͘g̢̻̦̻̱̫̞̻̅͒̊̑͂̅̆e̢͇͇̫͇̫̯̐͋͒̈̋͗̚͝ͅř̗̠̬̗̰͙͎̖̅͗̈́̉͑̊̕.̰̪̖̘͎̠͎͇̓̉̎̑͑̉̂̈́ ̨̨̛̳͎̝̯̯̳͛̇̊͂̅̈́̒A̧̧͔̩̲̞̰͓͆̐̎̂̋̐̓͐n̘͖̺̙͕̭̘͌̐̋̈́̈́͐͂̕ͅd̬̭̰̼̰̬͙͈̐̉̂͌̓̂̀ ̨̥̻͔̼͙͎̪̅̋͋̔̓̚̕ỳ̡͙͕̖̖͕̀̀̐͐͒̊͘͜ͅo̢͎͓̦͓̮̜͈͛̽̎̔́̎͘͝u̡̡̧̡͚͇͔̓̈͑̽͗͌̕ͅ'͕̜͉̲̱̫̪͗͐͌͊͛̅̕̚ͅl̨̰̯̱̳̩͂̓͂̂̃̐͜͜͝͝l̩̻͍̮͓͇̖̄͋̏͛͛̉͛ͅ ̳̜̲̠̥̹̬̦̓͒̀̈́̆͐͊d̨̘͖̗̪̙̬̻͗͌̈́̄̿̌̑̏ǫ̧̢͔̜̘̺̲̌̈́͌̃̐̓̐͆

̛̪̰͔̼̦̞̻̗͐̐̑͌̈̈́͘j̮̘͚̪̞͉͚̎̉̊̌͂̄̈́͒ͅư̢͙͓̥̳͉̟̻̋̎̇͑̊́͐s̮͚̱̯͙̭͉̤̑́͌͒̐̑̉͠t̨̨̡͉̬̬̳͍̀̓̆̏́͛͘ ̬̻͍̼̖̩̜̝͊̓̿̍̇̌̆̍t̪̯̗͓̙͇̮͑̈́̍̄͒̌͜͝͝ḩ̘̦̼̗͈̮͔̿̍͊̽́̚͝͠e̡̡̡͎͔̻̟̺͛̽̍̊̐ ̢̨̺̠͉͕̩̊̽͂̽̈́̋̋ͅt͓̪̙̗̬͈̱̀̋͂̓̐͊̓͂͜ḧ̢̥͚̞͔̺̟͇́̽̈́͋̓̈́͝ḯ͚̠̗̹͇̫͍͕͆͐̍͊̒́̉ņ̮̻͈͖̠̦̱͋͗̐͌͑̚͠͝g͍̖̺̖͖̻̠͐̉͑̊̈́͜͠͠,̨̨̨̩̻͓͕͉̅͒̈́͆͋̇͊͊ ̨̢̫̮͓̹̱̬̀͆͊̽̅̚͝M͙̫̲̪̜̠̲͎͛̓̽͑͋̚ḁ̢͓͙̘̭̗͒̓̊̈́͂̚̚͠ͅȓ̢̲͈͖͙̱̫̦͐͛͐̔̎̈͝k̡̡̛̺̙̞͕͉̈̾̔̿̐̇̚͜.̧̭̪̳̰͎̜̝̌̔̾̆̏͐͝͝"

 

Suddenly Kathryn collapsed, losing all the demonic features it gave to her. The manor paused, though, before looking at Ethan's

body, who you were running at with. "D̨̥̞̹̗͕͚͇͗̑͐̿̾͆̂̕ó̧̞̜̠̜̖͔͖̔͑̈́̿̓n̨̡͍̝̣̯͖̲̾̔̽͑̐͗̕̕'̬͔͉̖̺̱̻͙̐̈̉̔͑̌̆̎t̠͕͔̘͔͕̖̬̂̇̊͂͐͒͝ ̱̲̬̗͈̠̱̭̈́̽̆̾̆͆̒̚ṭ̬͖̠͈͕͛̇͊́̈͜͠͠ͅḩ̬̘͓̟̲͚̯̐͂͊̆͆̂͊i͍͕̥͎͙̱̯͍̓́̆̌́̍̽́n̡̹͓̤͉̫͍͍̆́̆̑̈́̈́̈̿k̜̯̭̗̪̫̭̩̏̄̓͊͆̄̒̊ ̠̘̥̼̪̘̺̱̍̔̇̑͛͋͠͝Ị̗̹͔̟͖̗̳͂͆͑̽̇̔͝v̧̻̼̤̜̼͍̥͊̊̉̉́̌͠͝'̧̣͉̳̯̭̭̌̈́͑͆̊́̐͒ͅȇ̢̡̗͙̺͍̦̳̈́͊̒̂̽̽͠ ̡̘̬͔̗̙͚̜́͋̂̈́̌͆f̧̛͖̹̯̪͙̝̀̀̉̐͗̕̚͜ò̡̙̹̰̟̺̝͙̂͗́͆̔̍͠r̛͎͇͕̝̳͓̥͔̾̍̔̊̇͘͘ḡ̢̧͉̠̱̗̬̀̅̀̍͗̆́͜ő͉̜̳̣̪̟̞͋͛͒̈̌̔͘ͅţ̩̦̗͍̟̭͓͆̏͂̾͊͌̔t̯̫̘̭̣̣̠͇̓͒̈́̆̏́̈́̚e̡͖̟̟͚̦̱͑̂̆̍̊͘͘ͅņ̨̙̩͇͔̟̰̉̆̋̈̓̎͗̃ ̝̟̯͈̲͈̗̙̃͌̉̓͋͘͝a̧̲̫̻͓͉̟̠̽̀̑̍̈́̒͝͝b̧̙̖̩̺͉͔͖͋̌̆̈́͐͆̆õ̧̥̯̩̖̻̹̝̽͊̋͋͑̓u̧̨͚̼̹̱̠͛͊͐̇̅̈͛̚ͅt̢͓̰͉̫̺̯̗͂̀̀͊͒̕̚͝ ̬̰̼̗̝̗͍͓̈́̽͐̓͊̑̎͝y̲̼͖̭̬̲͙͈͂̄͂̔̓̒͑̃ơ̡̤̳̦̲̲̤̤̓̉̈́͊͒̓͘ů͚̘̼̰̗͎͇̠̽͊̑͗͆͘͠.̡̼͍̫̟̣̬̿̆͌̐̇͆̾̋͜"

You were suddenly torn from Ethan's body, and he collapsed, before standing back up a second later. The feeling from your dreams haunted you, and you could tell this is what it was warning you of.

The thing pulled you into it's body, the darkness consuming your soul and drowning your mind, and everything went black.  
_________

Ethan's POV

I suddenly felt Y/N being torn from my body, and I took back control, collapsing for a second before quickly standing up, feeling a bit weak.

There was this monstrosity standing before me, most likely the true form of what was haunting the manor. Its limb joints were missing, a dark fluid dripping down from the joints, the waist missing and doing the same thing as well, the limbs all floating in the air as if they were still attached. It's head had two large horns on it, and Two large, pitch black eyes were on it's face, six other smaller eyes around it. It's mouth held incredibly sharp teeth, and large bat wings floated behind it, also dripping black fluid.

Before anyone could react, it shot over To Mark and disappeared, entering his mind. Mark's legs gave out under him, and he collapsed onto the ground. He screamed in pain, writhing on the ground. Tyler quickly ran over to help him, and I followed, but Mark started changing. He grew horns, teeth sharpening incredibly. The large wings shot out from his back, tearing large holes in his shirt, and where the wings attached to his skin was bleeding. His eyes grew black, and the dark liquid seeped out of them. Mark curled up in a tight ball, wings surrounding his body in a large shield. four auras began simultaneously began flashing around him, and what I could see of his body drained of most of it's color.

"You need to leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you wanted, I could post and add a link to some drawings I created to better show how some of these descriptions. Thanks for reading!


	6. You're not alone in this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is having an internal struggle. The manor had absorbed both you and dark, trying to posses him. He's trying to take this all on his own, but he shouldn't. Ethan and Tyler are there to help him through this.
> 
> "It hurts..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay I was busy being a little bitch. But, I was tired all week from sports and procrastinating on writing the best scenes because I can't write these as good but oh well. Enjoy!

Ethan's POV

I stumbled a bit, surprised. For one, Mark's voice was much deeper, and it had the ringing in the background like when Dark was angry. Secondly, he wanted us to leave him to deal with the manor alone? He was already having trouble, what would happen if it won?

"We're not leaving you, Mark." Tyler said, crouching down next to him. I nodded, getting closer to Mark as well.

"You don't have to do this alone." I say, walking forward.

Mark's wings suddenly flung out, making a barrier between him and us. He groaned, curling up tighter.

"You don't get it," He said, "They're isn't a way for you to help. This... thing is taking over." Mark pulled his wings closer to him again, quietly whimpering and clenching his hands.

"There could still be a way to help you, though." I said, flipping through the memories of Y/N talking about how the manor and spirits and mind-sharing, wondering if they had said anything about expelling.

I went to ask them, but forgot that the manor had stripped them away.

Mark closed his eyes, and I lost sight of him as his wings shifted.

A deep chuckle came from Mark, echoing with a soft ringing in the background. Mark stood up and turned to us, an eerie smile on his face, His wings were spread all the way out, and his eyes were black, with red slits like a cat's eye replacing the iris.

"Mͪͨ̚uch̏ ͆̆̔b͍̽e̔ͅtt͕̥e̻̾r̩̱̮." 'Mark' said, stretching his arms and hands. His fingernails formed long, menacing claws. "H̥̭̀̈ow̯͎ͭ̓ ͮͣ̉ãre̖ͪ y̽ou͍̗͋ͣ ̺̺̙ͤ̾̚two̼̳̾̾ to̲̠̻̓̆̌d͙ḁ̄y̙̩?̟̰̼̆͛̅

I shuddered, moving closer to Tyler. "Mark, are you ok?" Tyler asked, taking a step back.

"Ḯ̫͍̟ͣ̿ ̩͕̀̐am N̗̜̠ͬ͋̋O̅͛̍Ṫ̰̘̎ ̮ͣM̔ͩa͖̥ͥ̔r͕ͧk̤̎." He said, growing annoyed. "I͚̺̽͗ ͌͂am̼͗ w̰ͅh͌ä̜t͕̝ yo͕̺u̐ ͯ̾ͤr̊̎̾ef͚̜ͮ́eŕͭͮ ͎̊ṱ͍͂ͤo̦̗͍͆̽ͫ ̞͌asͨ ̄̑͊'th̻̪̲͊̄̎ḙ m̮ă̳n̫̘̻̉̒ͪor̯̬͉̃ͧ̿'̝̋.̈ͨ̓, bu̥̫͋͂t͊ c̻͙ͯ̊al̲͙ͭͫl͇̚ ͔m͍̩͓̄ͧ͗e ͓͗a ̞̪̙̆ͩͫte̘͕̔̐r̲̯̻ror͉̹̉̏li̲͉͉͂̔ͯn̖g͖͉͌́.͊̾"

"What do you want with Mark?" I asked, becoming brave. Why would this thing be interested in Mark again after all this time? Why not just stay in the mansion?

"M̗̒u̪͈͖͌̓̌c͓̄h̜͉̯ ͉̍l͂i̜̰̇̚k̥̽ẽ͉̙̌ Ỳ̠/͚͖̻N,̖ Ï̔ w̰͉͇a̓̓̿s̺̙ͩ͂ ̰̫͎̅̾ͮstuck͋̔ͥ ͨͮ̅t̞̾he̫̟rȅ̹̻̝ͥ̽.̽ Ĭ͒t̪̲̘̓̈́̅ was̞̤̥͆ͣ͊n͉̻̥͐ͥ̚'͉̰ͯ̑tͫ ̋́̈f̠̬̩͆ͭ͊u͇̦̇ͦn,ͮ an̳ͤdͧ ̠̾ẇ͍̠̭̈́̇he̺͉ͦ̈n̖͛ sh͓̗ͭ̋e ͙leͬͅf͎̿t̼͂ ̰̟ͧ̔I ̭̭̫̽ͫͤẁ̩͕̽͊ͅas̥̙͓̊̂͊ gran̦̅tͮed̼̑ ̺̹̩a͇͙̞ͮͣ̐ ͍̉se͉͖͉̓̿ͯc̭̜̟͐̅ͣȏ̪n̬͖͚d̄͑̏ cͮ̑ḥ͖ͅanc̭ͯe̼͕͌ͫ ͙̤̇̃to f̞͖͉̈́̇ͦi̠̬̘̓̓̈́n̙̭͙̔̔ͦi̱̣͕s̝h̳̙ ͔̲t̓ͨhe ̺̇j̎ͧ̅o͉͙ͭͫb̲.̺ͯ " It said, a maniacle grin spreading across Mark's face.

I̳̞̙͎̭ ̻̺̣̭g̞̤̎̄e̼̹͉̹͕͔̟̅̅̒̓̎̐̓t̮̣̭̗̫͖ ̪̫̻̖̝̱̏͌̈́̾̉̌̚ͅṱ̞͓̭̍̌ͧ͗oͦͤ̇̄̆̅̈́ ̯̄d̮̹̳̩̮͙̖͌̽̐ͣ̈̏̍r̩̝̟̳̤̝̒̍̀̓͒̊ͮͅa̩̋g ͆t̗̟͇̰he̩͓͒͒m̿ͬ̇ ̙͕̠ͅb̗̳͔̥̱ͬ͑̊ͮͪa̐̾ckͬ͗̐̿ ̾̋̿i͔̥͍̘ͣ̀ͣ̆n̲̪̪̬̲to̯̱̗̠͓̊ͤͧ̒̏̚ͅ ̍ͤ̉i̬̤̟̪͚̙͗̓͒̿̅͂ns͎͈̝̘a̿̅̈n͈̈́i̞t͎̔y͉̤̼̰̯̓̌̾̓̑.͍̪̜̭̟̺̝͋́̓ͫ̌ͫ͋ "

I tensed, and an oil-like substance dripped from the wings, covering Mark's body. It swirled for a moment, reflecting the world, before forming a shell on the outside and encasing Mark inside. The new creature stood nearly 7 foot tall, towering over Tyler. It's wings were pitch black and much larger, a point at the end of the main bone structure resembling a shank. It roughly resembled how it's true formed looked like, but with a humanoid body structure.

" Th̩̪ͯ̒ḙ͔̰̅̽͗r̥̋ĕ̜̫̱̆̚'s ̲̮̙͓̩̮ͅn̝̏o̺̤̲͓̭͂̽ͬ̓̌ẗ̝͈̱͓̜̞́̽̈́̈́̿̒ͩͅh̖̼i͍̜͓̥̞̯n̥͇̹̫͍̳g̳̘̲͍͙͙̘ ̳ͨyo̫̳͔̭u̽͋ͯ̑ͣ o̙͛r͖̣̜̘̜͖̎̌̽͊ͦͬ ͈̉h̪̩͎͕͎̍̃̈́͆̿ē̖̺͉̘̗͚̜͊ͫ̀͗̐̄ ́͋c̠͓̫̫̥ͅa̫̲̮̝̲ͯ͒ͨ̎̚n̖̮̬͖͖ͨ̄̌̆ͥ d͇͓̝̯̬̐ͣͩ͗̓o̰̩̮̅̓ͭ͌ͅ ̬̱̲̗̭̲̖ͫ͒̿͐̄ͬ̾toͨ ͒ͯ̌̆ͧͧst̟o̗͉̬p͗ m̤͍̜͍̰͚̝ē̞̪̟͑͌͋ͅ "

It crouched, before launching itself at Tyler and me, clawed hands outstretched. I dove at Tyler, knocking both of us out of the way of its attack.

It continued sailing through the air, and crashed through the wall into the backyard, kicking up dust and knocking over several computers. I ran over to the hole, grabbing a metal rod that was from the structure off the ground before carefully heading out. Tyler followed, grabbing a branch from a tree that had fallen off.

The dust began to settle, and I started searching the yard for its body. It's leg suddenly came out and tripped my, before pinning me to the ground.

" Yo̲̫̟͈͕ͤͩͦ̇̚u th̳͕͒ͦo͑ụ̫͕̯͓͚̽͋̊ͦ̽̇ġ̤͕͙͕ͮ̍͆ht ͓̳̰͙̺͎͔̽ͪ́ͤ́ͩ̓I ̠͙͛ͧw̰a̭̰̣̹̿́̏͂s͂̍̾̆͑ ̯̣̓̃d̓̆̍e̺̩̭̫̬͈͌̏̑̑͌̓f̥̻̣̟͆ͩͮ́ͫͅe͎̣̭͔̯̋̆͒̋̌ä́̇ͫ̆tͯ̊̒̿͑ed t͑ͥͭ̇̈ḫ̦̘̝̱̹̌ͮ͛̇͊̒a͙̥͖͓̦̒̿̌ͦ̔t̩͐ e̺͍as̜͆ilͭy̺̱͈̦̣͂͆͂̊̉?̔͛͒̾ " It mocked baring its teeth.

"Mark, I know you're still in there, you have to fight it!" I yelled, writhing under its weight. Tyler came up from behind, smashing the wooden branch against the back of its head.

It stumbled, and I took the chance to get out from underneath. I pounced at it, tackling it to the ground. Tyler followed, and we pinned its limbs down.

Tyler shouted, "Mark! You got to escape this thing!"

Mark's POV

The dark was stifling, making my movements slow, seemingly doing the same to my thoughts. I sat down, trying to figure out what was going on, who I was, how do I stop this?

Suddenly, two people appeared in front of me, and everything clicked.

"Dark! Y/N! What's going on?" I asked fearfully, panicking.

"The manor, or a terrorling, has taken control of you." Dark said, approaching me."

"We don't have time," Y/N said hurriedly, "You need to get out and kill this thing."

I heard something from behind me, and turned, seeing nothing, but when I turned my head around, the two of them were gone.

I heard the sound again twice, and realized it was Ethan Tyler yelling from the outside.

A clawed hand laid down on his shoulder. "Y̽̋o̥̼ͭͭ̆ͅu̲͙͙̮̯̥ ̠̟̯̲͖d̩̔o͖̩͕̦ͨ̎ͩ̏n͈̘͓͖̖'͓͖̟̳̮͍̋̌͛̀̇̔͂ͅț̘ ̟̙̽͐n̟̞̥͂͑̆eē̾̾̍̈́̂d ̳̪̻̞̞͋̈̓͗ͭͥͅt̥̳͙̥̪̙̐ͦ̽̆̔ͣh̩̦̘̜ͅem." It said, "W͍͉̳̣̦̦̿͌ͫͤͥ̌i̹͎t͇̫̻͒̏ͫh ͤ̆̄̐ͤ͂̽m͎̝̬͉͎̝ͨͨ̃ͨ̿̒e̫̳̤,ͯ̿́ͬ̂̚ ̖͍̝̱̘̲̤ÿ͑o̰̰̫̫͈̝̬͋̔͛ͦ̒̔̎u ̳̒ar̥̳̳̪͇̣̊̃̾͒͊̓e ͇̲͇̱͉̭̄͋͒ͣ̌ͨs͕̹̠̰̪̝t̬̳̗͔̪̔̾̂̈ͭr͖̺̙͌̓͂o̻̣̹̖̥̖ͪ̒ͧͩ͋̌n͐̐̌̽ͤͥg."

"T͖̼̥̞ͮ̄ͦ̾̂ͅh̲̦͓̦͚̗ēͤͦyͥ͊ͬ ̳͓̥̮ͫ͗ͩ̀a̓ͯͣ̎̅̽͆r̬̼̩͌̊͐e̽̆͂ͬ̿ ̞͈̓ͧẇͫͭe͑ͥ̃ͯ̂̃ak͎,̹͎̬̝̩ u̖͔̣̪̟̠s͖̦̬͇e͍͆l̦̺̏̅e͓̤̪̮̤͉͕s̘̯̮̤̻̥̪ͧ̓͌͆̂̍̊s̤̚."

"ju͙̾st̥ ̖̓s̳̱̋͋t̯̥͈̃ͤ̒aÿ̱͚̣̙͉́ͭ͋̿̀ ̮̦̞̮̙̆ͨͧ͌ͫ̍ͅḣ̟͚̤͌̏ḙ̯͚ṛ͚̱̟͙͌̽ͫ̽ͤẽ ̗̲̏̔͒ͅw̲̩ͯ͑̈ͅit͚̠̟h́ ͍̹̥̠̻̿ͧ̒̌̿m̉̑́ȅ͙̤̯̯͚̻̍̏͑͒̚. ̟̰̤͔̝B͉̮͔̤ͯ̾̑͗e̯̰͙̲ ͚͍̗̰̣̇ͥͯ̔̊p̽͌o͕̤̹̯͚̙w̒̅̾͒e̬͉̝̙̦̎ͫ̍̅͂̑ͅr̯ͤf̳̹͙̭͚͖̄͋́̌͋̓ȕͧ̎͌̓͗l͇̼̗͈̺̮͂̅̓ͮͭ̆, ̠̗̣̲̺͚̓̎̌̂̾̀ḁ͎̗̠̜̙͇̃ͨ̎̐̊̌̆ ř̟̹̍u͍̔l̥̊ḛ͓̱̪̻͉r͔̥̣͔̖̳.̺̋ ̝͖͈̠͖̪ͅY̲̥̽ͦo͙͚̻͉͔u̜̥̼̬͐ͤ̊ͣ̀ͅ d͕̼̫̙̥̔͆̎̂ͨͦͅȏ͓̤̱̥̺͚̽̃̽͐̅n̦̪̳'̿͆͛t̳̻̹̬̤͇ nͪ̃ͤ̇́̽eeḓ̠̑ͬ͒ͅ ̝̞̼̈̒̈́ǎͮ͑ͪ́̓̅n̮̈y̠̲͕̥̓̇̊̆o̲̤̟͐͊͌n̲̂e̺͉͇."

I started blacking out, forgetting what I was doing.

"Be̻ ̝̊ì̺̗̗̈́ͦn̯͓̥̼̖sa̘̱̼͈̙͕n͖̱̙̼e͍̱͍."

I shake my head, remembering again. "No! You are just controlling me like you did with the others."

I continue angrily, "And those people are my friends, you are the weak one."

I sprint to where I heard Tyler's voice last hearing it shout from behind me. I shove my arm through the darkness, reaching out.

Tyler's POV

Ethan and I were pinning down the terrorling, yelling at Mark in hopes of reaching him, when his hand shot out of the goop that the monster was made of.

I grabbed it, tugging with my strength. Mark's face emerged from the dark oil, and I pulled hard, and he got unstuck and went tumbling back.

Mark coughed, standing up slowly. "We have to kill it."

From behind, I heard a gunshot.

"Did someone say kill?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof is the Zalgo font to agressive? I can stop using it.


	7. Murder is not the answer, it's the question, and the answer is yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Dark said to kill the monster, but what if that kills them, too? Are they willing to make that sacrafice? And is Will to be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyy, I'm back! Sorry for the mini hiatus, school was finishing up and there were a few other fandoms I wanted to get into. I plan on doing only a few more chapters after this, so I'll be wrapping this up eventually. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, with Damien out: Markiplier TV happens right after Damien, and so this fic is technically post-Markiplier TV as well.

Tyler's POV

I turned around, Ethan helping Mark, to see Wilford standing there, waving around his small golden gun. "What's going on here, Ol' chap? Who are we killing?"

The mansion's arm slipped out of Ethan's grasp and it aimed at me, and I rolled away, it getting up in the process. It bared it's teeth, snarling.

"The mansion over here," I say, gesturing at it while watching it, "escaped its prison or whatever, absorbed dark and Y/N, and now-"

I get cut off, jumping out of the way of one of its lunges at me. I scramble up from the dirt, seeing Mark an Ethan distract it for me so I can explain to Will.

"And now It's trying to murder us all and We don't know how to kill it yet." William nods, scratching his head with the barrel of his gun casually.

"Bulley, that is quite the predicament you got here, lad." He says. "How 'bout you let me shoot it to death?" he starts waving his gun in the direction of the mansion, with Mark and Ethan over there as well.

"No, no no, don't. What if it kills Dark and Y/N, too?"

"Ah, they won't die, they've played that trick on me before."

We don't know-" I sigh in frustration, cutting myself off. Turning around, I call out to Mark while running over to help Ethan. "Mark, talk to Will, he's your alter ego or whatever."

Mark's POV (sorry for all the pov changes recently)

I run over to Will after Tyler makes it over to Ethan, approaching cautiously.

"uh, hey Will. Sorry about all that stuff I'm pretty sure I did?" I say, questioning whether that was really me or not. "How about we don't kill the mansion just yet, I think those two may actually die, although they told me to murder it."

Will puts his gun away, shifting his suspenders on his shoulders. "All right, I forgive you, and I'll try not to kill it."

I nod my head, turning around to form around to form a plan with Ethan and Tyler, to be met with a horrible sight. The mansion has Ethan pinned against the wall a few feet in the air by his neck, struggling against its claws.

I sprinted over, grabbing a pipe from the structure that was dropped there, before running over behind it and smashing the pipe against the back of its head.

It bared its teeth grabbing the pipe with Its free hand. Reeling back its arm, the mansion whammed the pipe into my chest and sent me barreling backwards for about 20 feet, and I slammed into the ground, rolling a bit more before stopping. I groaned, muscles sore as i sat up. There was likely bruises forming all across my body.

"Let go of Ethan!" Tyler yells, brandishing a branch from the one tree in my backyard.

"A̎n̞d ̓͆̇ͬ͆ͫw̞̦̫͔h̹͙̜̀͑̓y̞̬͈͚͇̥̪ ͂ͨ̋wo̫̘̦̠͉ͭ̎̿͌ͫuḻ̤̱̱̪͔ͮ̎ͧ́̿̚d͙͉͂͑ ̠͔͔͇͓̊͐ͯͪͧI ͩ̓̎͋̔͒̋d̖̹̙͑ͯ̀o̳̦ th͆̒̐̏ͮ͛ͫä̜̭̠̜̪͕́̄̑͑ͬͭṫ̰͙̭͛ͦ?ͪ̀̓ " It says, snarling. "I̲̤̲̜̮̖̳ ͔̟̠̲̖̋̐̐͛̚h͍͖͈̋̍̑a͕̲͔̥̜̗̬v̟̪̙̤͊͊ͬ̇e͙͕̋̐ ̊h̝̟̦̠̘̬̦ͩͥͯ̆̈́̒̏im̺̺̺ͅ ̩̺ͨ̒r̤i̅̋ͩ̀ͣg̪̥̬̞̊ͫ̉ͫh̦̦t ͉̹̠̼̘h͛̍ͥͬe͍̦̫̻̰̾̏͗̉͊r͖e̍͋ͦ̌, ̟̼͛̾but̑̒̊̍͐̏ ̣̣̪͙̬̌̾̏ͣͨȳ̙͎͗o̗̞̮̟̘ú̦̰̒'̬r̬̳̰̒̂̎e͋̍ ͍͙̱͇̳͕̼a̺̹̣̻̦͙ͅl̺͍ͅl͔͕͔̦̭̺ͭ̏ͪ͐̿̌ ̖͍̼̱̜̪̊͋͆̊͛̿f̮̼̥̼̎ͨͥͨ̒ͅre͖͕e̘̠͔͖͎̜.ͥͪ̚ ͈̯ͦ̂I̥̣̦͔l͚͇̬̣̬̥l̰̤̜͇͚̭̑̉̓ͧ̏̈o̲̝̦͍͈̝̹̎ͮ̾̀̿́̽gi͎͕̫ͨ̍̚c̜ạ̳̎͒l̮̗̪͇̺ͬ̍ͪ̎̑,̗̳̣̼̫̘̲̈̒̇̍̉̈́̄ ̹̹̟̼don̹̻͙̩ͫ̉̀͊'͖͎͓̝̦͖͗̌ͧ̇̒ͣẗ̥̪͖͉̌ͤ̃ ̱̯͖̫ͦ̈́̔͛ỹ̑̈̃̇ou͚͍͇̫͖̠ͭ̓̑̃͂̋ ͩṫ͙̱̭͍̭̦̤ͦ́̑͒̌̑h͚̝̺̯͇̑̔͑͛̅i̜̣̮̟̠̥͆̈́̀́ͪ̄ṉ̹͍̂͂͒k͆̈̓ͧ̓͗?"

I get up off the ground, swaying a bit from the sudden pain, but holding my own anyways. 

"Take me instead. I'm the one you wanted, right? just leave them alone."

It seems to consider it for a moment, lowering Ethan to the ground and loosening his grip a bit. Ethan takes a deep breath, gasping for air.

It then tightens its grip again, throwing Ethan at Tyler's feet and begins sprinting at me. I wait, having already decided, When Wilford's gun goes off.

BANG!

Its sprint falters and trips, sending it into a heap onto the ground. There's a pitch black hole in the center of its chest, oozing the oil from before.

"Will! you might've killed theeee...."

I cut myself off, realizing we were in the mind scape, or upside down as I call it. In front of us are Dark and Y/N, as alive(ish) as normal.

"...Thanks." Dark said, aura dully flashing, probably embarrassed he had to be saved.

"You did it!" Y/N said, aura light and happy around them.

"What if killing it had killed you guys, though?" Tyler asked, slightly confused.

"Do you really think we would advise that if we thought we'd die?" Dark asked annoyed, letting out a deep sigh.

Tyler looked down, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Everyone started disappearing, and I felt Dark's presence in my mind again.

 

Ethan's POV

As we entered the real world, I felt Y/N's presence in my mind. I reached up and scratched my neck, feeling the light bruises forming from the mansion's grip. I sat up, feeling my sore muscles ache from being thrown to the ground as well.

'You okay?' I ask, hoping Y/N wasn't too scarred or anything by this.

'I'm good,' They say, sounding a bit different, 'I almost feel better, or more powerful in a way.'

I walk inside through the giant hole the mansion created, Its body melted into oil, and I headed over to one of the full scale mirrors in Mark's house.

'You want to see if anything is different?' I ask, fading into the back of my mind.

They take control, and my eyes widen in surprise. My (body's) eyes are pitch black, and the aura is now a glitchy light blue. Behind our back are large spider-looking legs that are floating in the air like the mansion's, but without the black goop. Our canines seem to be sharper than usual, and it gives an almost demonic look.

'Woah,' I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! I might add some art of mine in the end to show how I imagined Each character other than the people we already know (like mark and the crew) I hope you enjoyed this story!


	8. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mansion problem solved, everything is falling back into place. Everyone is making videos again, the giant hole in the wall was fixed, and nobody except those present knew about what happened. Ethan posts a video that is a bit different from others, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! last chapter of this book here. I may eventually create a sequel, and I'm going to edit through this book as well, but this is the end of the line for this one. I just wanted to say, Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me that there are a whole bunch of people interacting with this book, and to all the people that have subscribed and bookmarked, thanks as well. also! A big thank you to @Saurons_Leseratte , it really means a lot to me that you commented with your opinions & constructive criticism, it helps build my experience as a writer and I love just talking to anybody in the fandom & in general. Thank You!!!!!

The video had Ethan playing some video game, when suddenly his computer froze and the screen turned black. The screen view disappeared and it showed just him in his chair. 

"Wowie, that's pretty weird, I don't think my computer has ever done that before." He said leaning down under his desk to check if there were any faulty wires or if any were unplugged. He popped back up, saying, "It didn't seem to be having trouble rendering this."

He leaned forward, checking the wires where they were plugged into the monitor, when the camera video began blinking black for a split second on an off before coming back on.

The glitching began blinking faster, and in-between sessions of black, sometimes the room was vacant, Ethan was just gone, before it glitched black again and he was back again like nothing happened.

The sessions of black began becoming longer and longer, the audio becoming fuzzy and a low ringing was played. The video became smaller and smaller on the screen, a black, glitchy frame on the outside. There was a particular glitch that was long, and Ethan was gone, and through the next glitch he was still missing

The video became complete darkness, fuzzy audio blaring.

It became incredibly loud. The darkness was consuming, as if it was the only thing that was going on.

And then it was back to normal, but with an empty recording room.

Ethan glitched back in, staring straight at the camera.

Except, he was different.

Ethan's eyes were completely black. There were spider-like limbs floating behind his back. He was smiling creepily, and his teeth were sharper. A light blue aura blazed around him, and he glitched out of frame every few seconds.

"Call me..."

 

"Blankgameplays."

 

_____________________________

 

"Great job Y/N!" Ethan said, uploading the video. He had just finishing editing it and adding final touches, and brought up his phone to look at Tumblr. "You did really great with the acting & dramatic affects!"

Y/N smiled, appreciating his praise. "It was nothing, I'm just happy to help!"

Ethan nodded, continuing to look at the whole of his Tumblr fandom burst into flames from that video.

After the whole thing with the Mansion, everything got cleaned up. Everyone got their injuries treated and got healed up, we finished editing that video, and Wilford just kinda disappeared. The detective, Abe, showed up later and asked some questions, quickly disappearing as well.

Ethan had gotten the idea for that video from the fandom's idea of his new alter ego, and has asked Y/N to take control to be Blank. They agreed, and Ethan and Y/N agreed they liked the end result.

Everything had settled into a somewhat regular routine,

 

But how long would that stay?


End file.
